


Me Gusta ese Cuerpo

by LilyGranate



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Canon Dialogue Divergence, Crowley is so in love, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyGranate/pseuds/LilyGranate
Summary: ¿Cómo podría Crowley pensar en hacerle daño a su demoniaco templo cuando sabía que a Azirafel le gustaba tanto? Ni siquiera aunque fuese por la expectativa de poder sentir su energía rodeándole mientras compartían vasija.





	Me Gusta ese Cuerpo

* * *

**_Drabble_ **

* * *

¿Era un sueño? Quizás. O a lo mejor era una alucinación inducida por el alcohol en sus venas. Como fuese, Crowley no quería que terminase ni ensobriarse. No quería enfrentar la realidad de que su ángel se había ido, y si la forma en que el cerebro de su cuerpo humano enfrentaba el duelo era dándole una borrosa imagen de Azirafel que no hablaba del todo coherente y no le miraba nunca a los ojos, bueno, iba a tomarlo. Tomaría lo que fuese que le impidiese sentir ese vacío en el pecho en donde el ángel había estado habitando por siglos.

Ni siquiera sabía porque había tomado el maldito libro. Un souvenir. Más bien un _memento_ , el último rastro de su ángel. Había planeado conservarlo por siempre. Aunque bueno, el mundo se terminaba ese día, así que el _por siempre_ quizás no fuese muy largo.

Aunque… si Azirafel le estaba dándose esa información entonces quizás no fuese una alucinación del todo. Si había tomado esas notas y ahora le estaba diciendo como encontrar al jodido anticristo… ¡entonces Azirafel debía estar vivo!

—Dónde sea que estés, voy a ir a buscarte ¿dónde estás? —preguntó con desesperación, ansiando por llegar hasta su ángel y estrecharle entre sus brazos, nunca más dejándole ir.

—No estoy realmente en ninguna parte… todavía. He sido descorporado —Oh… eso explicaba algunas cosas. Azirafel seguía hablando del fin del mundo, seguía hablando de cómo debían llegar a ese maldito aeropuerto y Crowley solo podía pensar en cuanto daría por poder callarlo a besos y dejar que el estúpido planeta se fuese a la mierda si es que podían estar a salvo, juntos.

—Es una lástima que no pueda cohabitar tu cuerpo —rió Azirafel ligeramente y Crowley solo pudo poner una mueca ante la idea de compartir un cuerpo. Posiblemente sería una experiencia maravillosa y compartirían una intimidad inefable, pero el cuerpo humano no resistiría, no—. Ángel, Demonio… probablemente explotaría.

—Pero quizás dure un tiempo. Luego podría poseer otro cuerpo —insinuó el demonio, tragando saliva, tentando ante la idea de tener el espíritu de su ángel unido al suyo en la máxima expresión de la palabra.

—Si, pero… —Azirafel puso una pequeña mueca y Crowley contuvo la respiración—. Me gusta ese cuerpo.

El pelirrojo solo miró al espíritu del ángel en esa duda y su corazón estalló en llamas de amor, mirando hacia el libro en sus manos.

—Lo sé. A mi también —era el único motivo por el que por seis mil años había conservado la misma apariencia, solo modificando su estilo de cabello y accesorios, aunque en el Infierno se burlasen de él porque para ellos, a diferencia de para los ángeles, era mucho más sencillo saltar de un cuerpo a otro que conservar a salvo los que llevaban.

Cuando su ángel desapareció Crowley supo que iba a llegar a la maldita base aérea de Tadfield de una forma u otra. Si Azirafel iba a estar ahí, no había más destino para él. A la mierda el Cielo, el Infierno y el Apocalipsis. Crowley iría a por su ángel.

**FIN**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Estaba yo haciendo mi cama con tranquilidad cuando no pude evitar pensar en que Crowley ponía mucho esfuerzo en cuidar su cuerpo cuando los demonios, en general en la ficción, suelen saltar de un cuerpo a otro porque es más sencillo ocultarse. Después no pude evitar pensar en que, como casi todo en su vida, seguramente Crowley lo hacía por Azirafel. Así que aquí esta este Drabble cortito basado en la escena del bar cuando Crowley está ahogando sus penas por la desaparición de su ángel. ¡Si les gustó déjenme un review! Todos los comentarios me animan a escribir más!


End file.
